Mr Moseby, Where's He Going?
by fatfaither
Summary: Mr. Moseby has been leaving the Tipton everyday, and Zack and Cody try to find out why. Reviews are welcomed, :D
1. Chapter 1

Zack and Cody enter the lobby with their skateboards. They were tracking mud as they rode around, trying to play a game of tag on the boards.

Mr. Moseby didn't even notice what the twins were doing. He just went up to the doorman, Norman, and whispered something to him. After, Mr. Moseby simply left the Tipton Hotel building.

Cody stopped and picked up his board.

"You're it again!" Zack said as he rode past Cody and tagged him.

Cody was wondering where Mr. Moseby went.

Zack rode to Cody and picked up his board. "You're either really bad at this game, or don't get the game of tag 'concept'," Zack said using his usual finger quotes.

"I wonder where Mr. Moseby went," Cody said. "Hey, Norman. Do you know where Mr. Moseby is going?" Cody asked the doorman.

Norman put a finger to his own lips, indicating it was something secret.

"What?" Cody gestured.

"Leave this to a guy who's close friends with,... a friend?" Zack said and went up to Norman. "Norman, my main man! What's happenin'!" he said as he did a weird handshake with Norman, that Norman didn't even know. "You know what? Forget the handshake!" he said and put the hands away. "Rumor says," Zack whispered to Norman, "that you know where Mr. Moseby went."

Norman whispered something in Zack's ear.

"Really? No way? Are you serious?" were Zack's reaction to what Norman said. "Yea, gotcha. Catch you later, dude."

Zack went back to Cody. "Wow, you really are good!" Cody said.

"Yea, I know," Zack said and shined his finger with his breath and shirt.

"So,... what'd he say?" Cody asked.

"I... uh," Zack stuttered.

"You didn't get anything, did you?" Cody said.

"Well, you know, no one ever understands what Norman says," Zack scoffed. "Besides, our real trademark is spying!" Zack said proudly.

Cody rolled his eyes. "Come on, let's go."

And the two grabbed their boards, trying to discover what Moseby, _and Norman_, were hiding.


	2. Chapter 2

Zack and Cody, both exhausted, stopped at some curb.

"No w-," Zack was out of breath. "No way am I gonna follow him to the other side of the state," Zack looked up. "Wait! Isn't that Mr. Moseby's car?" Zack pointed.

"Yea," Cody agreed. "He's headed back to the Tipton. Let's go!" Cody said and started to go after Moseby. He then stopped. "Zack, come on!"

"I'm, I'm too tired," he said and fell on his stomach on top the skateboard. "I'm...right behind ya," he said and paddled with his hands while still on the skateboard.

Zack and Cody followed Moseby all the way to the mall building.

"Oh, yeah," Zack mimicked angrily. "He's headed back to the Tipton," Zack said and put up a fist, but it was way too heavy for him, so instead he fell down again.

"Come on, Zack," Cody pulled him to hide behind some plant, as they spied on Moseby.

Moseby looked at his watch and just stood there for the next few minutes as Zack and Cody regained their strength.

A few minutes passed by.

"Zack! Zack! Wake up!" Cody shove him.

"Huh, what?" Zack said as he took his finger out of his nose and wiped the drool from his mouth. "Wait, why was my finger in my jose?" he said angrily.

Cody chuckled and tried to avoid the question. "Um, I donno,- Oh, look! Someone's coming towards Mr. Moseby!" Cody whispered to Zack.

The man was dressed in a black suit, tie, and shades.

"I knew it!" Zack whispered to Cody. "Mr. Moseby's must be part of the government agency, like, the mob!"

Cody looked at Zack in disgust. " First of all, the mob is not part of the government, second of all," Cody rolled his eyes, that action being the second of all.

"Mr. Moseby," the man said, "she's on her way."

Mr. Moseby nodded as the man took position at the mall entrance.

"Oooh. I wonder who this 'mystery woman' is," Zack joked.

Cody covered Zack's mouth, and Zack stook his tongue out.

"Ill!" Cody cried. "Germs! Germs!" Cody panicked like a girl. He wiped the spit off his hand onto Zack's shirt. "You are so immature!"

Zack laughed hysterically.

A woman with expensive apparel, much jewelry, and styled hair walked up to Mr. Moseby with body guards on each side of her.

Mr. Moseby froze when he set eyes on this woman.

"How pathetic," Zack scoffed. "Mr. Moseby's just staring," Zack laughed.

"You are so insensitive," Cody said. "Look, it's her."

Zack looked at the woman, and he froze, too.

"Mr. Moseby," this woman said, "long time no see," she smiled.


End file.
